The invention relates to a cabriolet of a motor vehicle.
A cabriolet top of said type is known from practice and constitutes a convertible roof of a motor vehicle designed as a cabriolet. Cabriolet tops generally comprise a top linkage which is adjustable between a closed position, in which it spans a vehicle interior space, and an open position, in which it upwardly opens up the vehicle interior space. In the open position, the top is stowed in a rear-end top stowage compartment of the respective motor vehicle. In the case of a top in the form of a so-called soft top, the top linkage serves for tensioning a top material which forms the outer skin of the roof. In the case of a top in the form of a so-called hard top, the top linkage serves for pivoting rigid roof segments which, in the closed position, are arranged one behind the other as viewed in the vehicle longitudinal direction so as to span the vehicle interior space and which, in the open position, are stowed in a stacked manner, or in a manner arranged one above the other, in the rear-end top stowage compartment. The top linkage comprises, at both sides of a vertical vehicle longitudinal central plane, in each case one link arrangement which is mounted on a main bearing fixed with respect to the vehicle and which comprises at least one first, front link or frame element and a second link or frame element which, in the closed position, is arranged toward the rear with respect to the first link or frame element. The front link elements arranged on both sides are connected to one another by means of a front bow, which is commonly also referred to as the roof tip and which forms a rigid roof element. In the closed position of the top, the front bow adjoins a front cowl of the vehicle which delimits a windshield at its upper edge. To secure the front bow to the front cowl, the known top has a closure unit which is adjustable between a locking position and an unlocking position and which, in the closed position of the top linkage, fixes the front bow to the cowl by means of a locking hook which engages on a corresponding locking element which is fixed to the vehicle. Since the locking hook is mounted by means of a single rotary joint, the length of the pulling-closed travel between the front bow and the front cowl is limited. Furthermore, in the case of known closure units for cabriolet tops of the above-described type, there is the disadvantage that a highly cumbersome closure kinematic arrangement is provided, while at the same time a structural space should be kept as small as possible. However, the front bow is often provided, in a central region, with an undesirably large structural height because an electromechanical drive or a hydraulic drive for the closure unit is arranged in this region. The known closure units are often also characterized by a high weight and a multiplicity of individual parts.